ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Beyond
Marvel Beyond is an American imprint in Marvel Comics which takes place in the future and follows the descendants of Marvel heroes and villains who are attempting to continue the legacy of their parents. Characters Main *'A2' **'William Rogers/Glorious Son' - the son of Captain America who he raised to one day take his place as America's protector. However, he also tries to juggle his hero life with his college life **'Melanie Parker/Web Girl' - the daughter of Spider-Man who inherited her father's web-slinging abilities, using it to fight crime while dealing with high school. **'Dot Matrix' - the owner of one of the last remaining Iron Man armors on the planet whose identity is a mystery that he refuses to give any answers to. **'Fonn Thorsdóttir' - the daughter of the god of thunder Thor and Lady Sif whose dream in life is to earn her place alongside her father. She wields a magical spear known as Edge Breaker. **'Joseph Howlett/Honeybadger' - the son of Wolverine and Mystique who takes after his father quite a bit and has the ability to grow spikes from his body. **'Ultra' - the most recent Ultron unit who refers to himself as the Son of Ultron and who is attempting to prove he can be better than his father. **'Lucy Barton/Markswoman' - the daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow loves a good fight who like him has excellent skills as an archer. * Supporting *'Steven "Steve" Rogers' - the former Captain America who retired after his final battle with Red Skull which left him with permanent damage to his back. *'Daniella Walker '- the student body president of Simon University who is usually very calm and reserved but is known for panicking and getting easily embarrassed. *'Peter "Pete" McGrove' - a good friend of William's who is fond of jokes and puns. He is the opposite of William personality wise but they still get along very well. *'Vincent O'Malley' - a very popular and egotistical student at Simon University who often picks on William. Ironically, he considers William his best friend. *'Catherine "Cat" Simmons' - a very extroverted girl who most if not all students at the university enjoying hanging out with. Her favorite thing is making friends. *'Benjamin "Ben" Winters' - an incredibly intelligent student who is the number one in most of his classes but sadly has a lot of trouble speaking to people. *'Margaret "Maggie" Rogers' - the daughter of Steve Rogers and the deceased Sharon Carter who Steve named after her mother. She is very young and so far shows no sign of developing Steve's abilities. * *'Peter Parker' - Melanie's father, the former Spider-Man and the CEO of Parker Enterprises. *'Mary Jane "MJ" Parker' - Melanie's mother and the head of the Daily Bugle. *'Olivia "Liv" Thompson' - Flash Thompson's daughter and ironically, Melanie's best friend. She is aware of her identity and serves as her eye in the sky. *'Anna Parker/Iron Cat' - Felicia Hardy's daughter who ends up to be the result of a drunk day between her and Peter, making her Melanie's half-sister as she helps her to TBD. * *'P.O.T.T.S.' - an A.I. system created by Dot Matrix that he has installed in his suit and is his main helper both in and out of his hero life. Her name stands for "Probably an Overly Transcendent Technological System." * Antagonists *'Pale Skull' - a man in a fully white costume, complete with a white skull mask, who is obsessed with the supervillains of the past and adopted an identity inspired by his favorite: Red Skull. *'Baron Hans Zemo' - the son of Helmut Zemo who is a dark reflection of William, as he too was trained his entire life by his father, though Hans was instead trained to one day kill Captain America. *'New Hydra Alliance' **'The Good Doctor '- the incredibly genius head of the New Hydra Alliance who does everything in his power to keep his face and identity hidden. **'David Courts/Red Knight' - a master martial artist who is constantly emitting an aura that shuts down superhuman abilities, always allowing him the upper hand. **'Maurice Barker/The Gear' - a scientist who is dangerously loyal to the New Hydra Alliance and who placed his brain in a robotic body just to prove he could. **'Madame Viper' - a megalomaniacal woman who is a sadist that enjoys having power over others and lords her superiority over her henchmen constantly. **'The Skeleton' - the main assassin for the New Hydra Alliance who is incredible at what he does and enjoys issuing challenges for himself before a fight. **'Mister Thirteen' - a very large mutant monster that is able to absorb items into his body and mimic them. They were created by The Good Doctor and were his 13th attempt. **'Winter Soldier' - a heavily brainwashed Vincent O'Malley who was taken in order to make fighting him hard for William. The Good Doctor named him "Winter Soldier" as a way of mocking William. **'New Super-Adaptoid' - another of The Good Doctor's many creations, they were based on the original Super-Adaptoid but was upgraded with new technology. *'Anatoly Rabinovich/Red Guardian' - the most recent Red Guardian who was a part of an experiment in Russia that attempted to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. *'Roderick Braker/Pitch Black' - a terrorist and anarchist who has made it his goal to wipe out all forms of government in the world at any means necessary. *'Jeremy Potter/American Terror' - a man who is dangerously loyal to his country and has a vision of a perfect future for it that he will do anything see become real. * *'Ethan Osborn/Black Goblin' - the son of Harry Osborn, becoming an Insane Goblin-like Monster, having a crush on Web Girl as well. *'Harry Osborn' - Ethan's father who is in charge of OsCorp, showing to not care about anyone OsCorp experiments on claiming it is for the purpose of science. **'Gwen Osborn' - Harry's wife who is the assistant CEO of OsCorp and changed heavily from her past. *'Oliver Pus/Doctor Octopus' - a thirteen-year-old prodigy who wears a mechanical TBD. *'Bosko Sytsevich/Silver Rhino' - TBD * *'New Masters' - a group of supervillains formed to try and defeat A2. Their membership changes quite a bit, though they are usually led by either Hans Zemo or The Good Doctor. *'Ronan the Accused '- a Kree soldier who was banished by his people to a moon where he trained for many years, slowly becoming more and more powerful as he did. *'New Dark Avengers' **'Justice' - a man attempting to take the place of Captain America and has declared Glorious Son his biggest rival. He is the leader of the murderous vigilante group, the New Dark Avengers. **'Phobia' - a man in a gas mask who is able to cause gas that can stimulate fear out of his body. **'Nobunaga' - a Japanese man who has trained his entire life to become a master swordsman and whose blade is made of Carbonadium. **'Walter '- a very large and usually very quiet man who is able to inflate or deflate his muscle mass at will, making him incredbley useful. **'King' - a teenager hacker who rarely ever shows emotion and who is incredibley tallented for his age, managing to erase all traces of the Dark Avengers' real names. **'Tomb' - a stern and serious-minded man trained in many different martial arts and who is incredible with a gun. * Comics *Glorious Son * *A2 Trivia *